<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>obsession by sunnysidechen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253592">obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen'>sunnysidechen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae's one persistent man when it comes to kyungsoo. he may just be a little obsessed. just a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/draniss/gifts">draniss</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chentember !! CHENTEMBER!!!!!<br/>well the end that is hehehehe<br/>i wanted to upload on the 30th but it slipped my mind that october 1st (today!) is dear my dear's 1 year anniversary. as such, here's a new fic! &lt;3</p><p>inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/drawniss/status/1286973079500083201?s=20">drawing</a>, drawn by the best niss!!</p><p>honestly it was gg to be all fluff then i realised chensoo is the h*rniest couple alive after chanchen so .! !!!! the way i had to change the rating from general to teen&amp;up lolol </p><p>p.s. i celebrated the end of chentember with wwwbbh's new chapter so do check it out hehehe</p><p>enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jongdae looks around the cafeteria for a certain someone. he gets a little restless if he doesn't see him, and worries himself out. the someone he's looking for wasn't at his usual seat yet, although his friends are already at the table.</p><p>"yo, what are you looking for, dude?" chanyeol asks as he pulls his friend down to sit.</p><p>"just looking around," jongdae replies, before actually sitting down too. he itches to text the other, but didn't want to be clingy or too forward.</p><p>"you're acting weird these days, you sure you're okay?"</p><p>"yeah, i'm fine. chill."</p><p>"just looking out for you man."</p><p>jongdae subtlety tries to look at a certain direction, and finally, kyungsoo appears, settling down with his friends, that jongdae heaves a sigh of relief.</p>
<hr/><p>he didn't mean for it to happen. but god, who could resist those heart-shaped lips; the very same lips jongdae was blessed to see up close when he was accidentally shoved forward in pe class and instantly fell on top of kyungsoo. he was too shocked, not being able to process anything, even when their coach pushed him off the other. jongdae continued to sit down in the middle of the court in shock, his friends' shouting be damned.</p><p>how could one's lips be that perfect?</p><p>from then on, it was like an obsession begins. jongdae would call it admiration, or just an interest, but any sane person would think it's an obsession. he follows kyungsoo around like a fucking puppy, except he makes sure to stay at least 5m away - far enough so the other doesn't see him stalking him around. he observes the other's habits like how kyungsoo would bite his nails when he's nervous, or when he automatically looks scary the moment he doesn't have his glasses on. </p><p>the thing is, this story is straight out of any high school romance. jongdae - the popular athlete; kyungsoo - the average one. yes, it is indeed annoying how cliche these relationships are, but really, no one could blame jongdae and his inevitable downfall into the kyungsoo hole (well, the actual thing when they're legal).</p><p>one day after school, 2 months since his <em>obsession</em> began, he decided to be brave. once he deemed the coast clear, jongdae stealthily approached towards kyungsoo's direction. unfortunately, the latter spotted him, and makes a break for it, causing a wild goose chase around the school until jongdae catches up to him and grabs one of kyungsoo's arms, pulling him back. </p><p>and in his most cliche moment yet, he pushes kyungsoo against the wall and slams one arm against the wall on the left side of his head, the right hand still holding onto kyungsoo's right arm.</p><p>"let go of me." fuck, even his voice is sexy. jongdae could get a boner right there and then.</p><p>"no, wait. sorry, hear me out."</p><p>"why should i?"</p><p>"i wanna date you," jongdae just went for it, hoping for the best.</p><p>"no. now let go of me."</p><p>"please, just give me a chance! i can be a really good boyfriend, i promise."</p><p>"good or not, i'm not interested. bad boy athletes are not my type."</p><p>"then what's your type? i can be whatever you want, i'll change for you!!"</p><p>"what?" kyungsoo looks properly confused, "no! i said no, kim jongdae. and that's final!!" jongdae pouts but lets go, he can always try again. win him over, whatever it takes.</p>
<hr/><p>jongdae rethinks his strategy; no, he shouldn't be too pushy. he should win the other over slowly, but surely. and what other way to begin his wooing than with flowers? </p><p>he camps near kyungsoo's locker as he watches the other open the locker in the morning like he usually does, taking out some books, before closing it... again? wait. did he not notice the fl- he's walking away!</p><p>"um?" jongdae chases the other, "kyungsoo, i got you flowers. i even put it in the right locker." the other ignores him as they turn the corner.</p><p>"kyungsoo? did you like them? the carnations are pretty, right?" he continues getting ignored, but jongdae does not give up. "the florist said carnations are for fascination, distinction, and love, and i thought, 'hey! that's pretty accurate about what i think of you!' so i got them~ my mom's going to kill me because i've already used up my lunch money for the next 2 weeks, but it's okay! you're worth it, kyungsoo." the other just pushed past jongdae into a classroom, and the latter sighs.</p><p>jongdae wasn't lying when he said he didn't have any lunch money yet. so when his friends wonder why he's got nothing in front of him during recess, he just shrugs. since he's broke now, he needs to think of ways to woo the other for free.</p><p>oh! he can sing! should he sing the other a love song? maybe that's too much. he'll save that when it's their 100th day anniversary.</p><p>"do you want some of my rice, dae?" yixing offers, and jongdae shakes his head. he's not that hungry anyway, too busy thinking about ways to woo kyungsoo.</p><p>imagine his surprise though, when he walks to his locker to grab his jacket and spots half a sandwich. he wonders who left it there, remembering that none of his friends ate sandwiches just now, only to coincidentally turn to the left and spots a pair of big eyes hiding, but looking right at him. jongdae shoots him a big smile.</p><p>-</p><p>from then on, it was jongdae still following kyungsoo around like a pup, except he's walking right by his side, chatting his mouth off. kyungsoo doesn't really answer, but that's fine.</p><p>"i talk enough for the both of us!!"</p><p>jongdae has probably recited his entire life story <em>thrice</em>, but kyungsoo entertains him all the same, with nothing.  he tries to create conversation with the other, and is hit with, again, nothing, but jongdae takes it in his stride. he progressed to sending kyungsoo home too! well, to the school bus still on school grounds, but that's only because jongdae needed to take another bus home.</p><p>he waits for kyungsoo in the morning, and after school. since they weren't in the same class, he couldn't wait on him in between periods, so any second with kyungsoo is precious. jongdae was respectful enough to give kyungsoo his space during recess, but other than that, he was glued to the other's hips.</p><p>jongdae thought he wasn't going anywhere with his relationship, but still refuses to give up. he gets a shot of encouragement when he fell sick. he couldn't attend school for two days, but by the end of day 1, he gets a message from chanyeol.</p><p><strong>yeollie</strong>: yo, the kyungwoo? guy asked for you. weird, right?</p><p>his friends doesn't really realise that jongdae has been tailgating kyungsoo's ass, and jongdae's very grateful for that. </p><p>but kyungsoo asked for him?! the doh kyungsoo? the one he’s literally been chasing for the last few months? jongdae screams in happiness, but sneezed loudly after, his older brother looking at him like he grew a head, before heading back into his own room.</p><p> </p><p>he came back to school the next monday, and hops happily towards where kyungsoo’s bus would always arrive. his eyes brighten when he sees the familiar blue bus approaching, and soon enough, his eyes set on the only boy who has ever caught his eyes.</p><p>”hi, soo! missed me?” he greets as kyungsoo walks towards him. the latter brings his school bag forward and pulls one of the zips open, and presents to him an apple.</p><p>”ah! an apple a day keeps the doctor away, right? thank you, soo!” he smiles brightly, but kyungsoo just nods and was on his way to the locker. jongdae storytells about how he woke up and fell down when he was walking towards the kitchen. the next thing he remembers was being at the doctor’s and getting two days off school!</p><p>”it’s so fun not to have school, but then i wouldn’t be able to see your cute face!” kyungsoo closes his locker door and looks at jongdae, one of the very rare times he does, and asks, “do you want to study with me?”</p><p>”what?”</p><p>kyungsoo sighs, “i asked if you wanted to study with me.” kyungsoo thinks jongdae’s head would fall off by how fast and hard he’s nodding at the question.</p>
<hr/><p>if jongdae was staring too hard at the other instead of his notes, kyungsoo doesn't say anything. the older was content just looking at observing kyungsoo's face; how adorable his cheeks are, how focused yet attractive kyungsoo looks, how the side-view of his face is probably a perfect reference for plastic surgeons and his favourite: his lips. oh what he would do to have a little taste of hea-</p><p>"don't you have a test to study for?"</p><p>jongdae snaps out of his daze and laughs nervously, "y-yeah." he looks back at his notes again, and tries to focus, but suddenly got another idea. making sure kyungsoo's pants aren't light coloured, he gently hits the other's legs playfully, starting a little game of footsies. very quickly jongdae learns it was a one-sided game but since the other wasn't too bothered by it either, jongdae figured it was okay.</p><p>"is there something wrong with your legs?" kyungsoo speaks up a minute later.</p><p>"um, no..." jongdae pulled them back and pouted. why isn't kyungsoo responding to any of his flirting?!</p><p>"why... why did you ask me to study with you?" jongdae wonders, but doesn't get a reply. he wasn't going to lie; while he's not giving up, he still feels disheartened that kyungsoo isn't exactly giving him the time of the day, even when he was the one that invited jongdae to study with him. he looks at the time, his school bus long gone and the only way to get back home is via the public one. and truthfully? jongdae doesn't really need to study, he knows the material like the back of his hand.</p><p>"i'm... i'm just going to go." as much as he'd love to stare at the other's face all day, he'd much rather game or practice his singing, a little bored of doing nothing particularly useful to him (yes, he know staring isn;t as useful as he made it seem).</p><p>"i like the company." jongdae stops midway putting his book in his bag. thinking he didn't hear, kyungsoo repeats again, a little different this time, "i like your company. it's nice."</p><p>without a moment's hesitation, jongdae shamelessly asks, "wanna go make-out?"</p><p> </p><p>how jongdae ended up here is beyond him. by here, he means getting straddled by  kyungsoo at the back of the library. he hadn't expect the other to pull him there by himself, or to readily agree with the proposition in the first place, but here he is, being pinned down while kyungsoo adjusts himself comfortably on his lap.</p><p>"u-uh..."</p><p>"this is what you wanted, right?"</p><p>"y-yeah," jongdae barely manages to choke it out before kyungsoo leans forward and presses their lips together. just like he imagined, they were soft and plush, and jongdae knows he's never going to get enough of it.</p>
<hr/><p>jongdae noses along kyungsoo's neck as they were both currently lying down on the younger's bed (no one was at home). the latter had his arms around the other so he could still study his notes while jongdae is doing whatever it is he was doing.</p><p>"you're lucky you don't even have to study to ace the test." jongdae looks up at his boyfriend, <em>yes</em>, boyfriend, and smiles shyly.</p><p>"need me to help?"</p><p>kyungsoo shakes his head, "i just need to read this through anyway."</p><p>after their little library rendezvous (and their test), jongdae has brought the other around on little dates. he felt like the luckiest man in the world when kyungsoo actually starts replying to him, and he finally starts learning a lot more about the other. his favourite thing that he has found out though is that kyungsoo loves physical affection, much to jongdae's excitement.</p><p>they've upgraded pretty fast in 2 weeks, kyungsoo inviting him over after their dates for awhile to 'hang out' (read: make-out), and he was bold about it too, which was a very pleasant surprise. so when jongdae shoves his tongue in the other's mouth, kyungsoo takes it so willingly, wondering whether he was born with this natural talent of kissing or he has had a lot of practice before.</p><p>"um... the one in the l-library was my first kiss," he admitted, almost embarrassed, until jongdae says the same thing too.</p><p>"i didn't think you'd be so forward, it's like you've done this many times before."</p><p>kyungsoo shakes his head, "the only person i want to do it with is... you." the way jongdae almost screamed when he finds out that the love of his life has has a crush on him since their second year!</p>
<hr/><p>naturally, they kept their relationship a secret. well, they didn't really have to try that hard considering they have two different circle of friends and classes. which brings them to the present time; they've been dating for 4 months, their last year of school coming to an end. jongdae had anxiously looked around for any sign of the younger during recess because they've fought that morning - some petty argument over jongdae seeing kyungsoo getting close with another guy, who kyungsoo had to tutor last minute for the test. the older wasn't jealous of other people being around his boyfriend, but when jongin rubbed kyungsoo's arm because the latter said he was a little cold, jongdae's face grew even colder.</p><p>"you have to remember, dae, that no one knows we're dating!!"</p><p>"still! you could've shrugged him off! he was flirting with you!"</p><p>"he's like my little brother, but if it makes you feel a little better, he's only interested in girls."</p><p>jongdae pouts and sighs, apologizing profusely for being possessive and overreacting, but kyungsoo wasn't having it. he tells jongdae not to send him home like he usually does if they didn't take the bus back home, and that he will message him after school. kyungsoo did just that, but when jongdae tries to continue the conversation over the phone, kyungsoo doesn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>when he met the other the next morning, kyungsoo only nodded at him before walking ahead, ignoring jongdae altogether.</p><p>"i said i'm sorry, soo."</p><p>"are you still mad at me?"</p><p>"dae," he stopped in his tracks, "i'm not angry at you, just disappointed. don't you trust me?"</p><p>"of course i do, it's other people i don't trust."</p><p>"then just trust my judgment. it's more than enough."</p><p>"okay, you're right. i'm really sorry." kyungsoo sighs, knowing he can't ignore the older forever, and helf his hand, "i really like you, dae. so i need us to trust and respect each other equally, okay?"</p><p>"okay," jongdae nodded his head, "thank you."</p><p>'nothing to thank me for. now go to class. i'll see you after school."</p>
<hr/><p>jongdae skips around to look for kyungsoo on their graduation day, wanting some pictures together. yes! they've finally graduated, <em>and</em> they're going to the same university. since they both lived quite a drive away from the college, they decided to rent a dorm together; which got jongdae almost shouting in happiness that they can "finally have sex!", earning him a smack from the younger.</p><p>but now, what's most important is getting a picture with the other in their little graduation robes. he finally spots him with his parents and older brother, introducing himself as his friend, which kyungsoo then corrected to boyfriend. they have their pictures taken before kyungsoo pulls him away to a secluded area, which jongdae immediately realises that it was the exact same place he had cornered the younger months back.</p><p>"dejavu?"</p><p>"mhhmm," jongdae laughs happily and carries kyungsoo up like he was a little child, "finally graduating and going to the same school; this feels like a dream." he kisses the other before pulling away, "why are we here though?"</p><p>"well..." kyungsoo pushes the other against the wall now, one hand against the wall on jongdae's left side of his head, before leaning in close and whispering, "i have a present for you." jongdae's mind go haywire as he sees kyungsoo going on his knees and well, the rest is history.</p><p> </p><p>(yes, they do have a lot of wild sex and got married 2 years after they've both graduated from university.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if ure confused!! the part towards the end where they fought also includes the scene in the beginning where he looks for kyungsoo in the cafeteria bc they werent talking but jd wanted to make sure he's ok :((</p><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen">twt</a> or leave me <a href="https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen">questions</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>